


Cheeseball

by zetsubooty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Fluff, Gen, if two very large dudes yelling at each other counts as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubooty/pseuds/zetsubooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home from the grocery store, Kagami runs into Aomine. Who promptly invites himself over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phixuscarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phixuscarus/gifts).



> Just a short because the main is unfinished.

Aomine slouches over, elbows on the counter. “What’re you feeding me, anyway?”

Kagami finishes putting away most of the groceries and leans across the island, hands spread on its cool surface. “We are going to make,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “the famed American delicacy, mac and cheese.”

Aomine regards him blandly for a second or two more before grabbing his hair. “You think I’m stupid? That’s not a delicacy!” Kagami grunts, shoving a hand against Aomine’s face until he lets go. “Also what the hell’s this “we”?” He turns, lounging back on his elbows. “I’m your guest, you should just feed me.”

“Like hell I’m gonna! You invited _yourself_ over!” Kagami grabs a fistful of his hoodie, hauling him along to the end of the counter. Aomine whirls to stand nose-to-nose with him; Kagami meets his glare with a toothy grin. “My house. My rules. You help.”

Aomine snorts out a laugh. “What are you, someone’s mom?” There’s the quick flash of his grin and then he’s ripping out of Kagami’s grasp and dodging behind him before he can do more than take breath. “Okay, but I’m eating some of this cheese.”

Kagami swats it out of Aomine’s hand without looking. “No. We eat when we’re done.”

Aomine gives him what could only be described as a pouty look, though people don’t normally glare murderously like that while pouting. “I’m starting to regret coming over.”

“Yeah, well, no one asked you to!” He dips down to fetch the cheese grater out of a cupboard, setting it on the counter with a _thonk_. “But…it kind of sucks, eating by myself all the time. So it's cool. I guess.”

Aomine squints at him suspiciously. “You’re not gonna start crying on me or something, are ya?”

Kagami elbows him. “Shut up! Grate the cheese. All of it.”

He pauses to watch him for a second to make sure grating is not just a personality trait of Aomine’s. Satisfied, he switches on the small oven and puts a pot of water on to boil before measuring out the pasta. Normally, his kitchen feels plenty spacious, but somehow having Aomine plonked in the middle of it means he’s having to dodge around every time he has to do something like they’re fighting for control under the basket. And just like on the court, Aomine seems to always be sticking an elbow or a heel in the way so that he has to dance and hop around him. It’s a piss-off, but…he can’t deny that it’s making a boring task more fun.

Kagami grabs a bulb of garlic and rips off several cloves, wrinkling his nose at them. And then glancing over at Aomine.

“Here,” he drops them on the counter in front of him, “peel these and then dice ‘em.”

“What’s “dice”? Sounds like a pain in the ass. And anyway, I'm not done--”

Kagami grabs the grater, pulling it insistently away. "Yeah, well, I want you to do _this_ , now."

"Ehhhh?" Keeping firm hold of the grater, Aomine narrows his eyes at him. "You're just giving me the jobs _you_ don't wanna do."

"Yeah. So what?" Kagami pulls more insistently.

"So you're a dick." Aomine drags the grater back in front of him, metal scraping against the counter.

"So're _you!_ " Kagami yanks on the grater, once, twice. It slips out of their hands, bouncing once before smacking into the backsplash. And, surprising no one, flinging shredded cheese all over the counter, floor, and the both of them.

While Kagami's still just staring at the mess, Aomine scoops up some of the cheese and eats it.

With (relatively) minimal yelling, they clean up, and then Aomine takes care of the garlic while Kagami quickly finishes up the cheese. By then, it’s time to set the noodles cooking and then fetch a saucepan. Kagami starts a roux, letting it cook for a moment before scraping the garlic in. He shoves Aomine (who had been peering at the gross paste suspiciously) out of the way so he can get out milk.

Aomine trails after him. “Hey. What’re you even doing now? I thought we were supposed to do this together. Y’know, teamwork.”

“Yeah, but…” Kagami sighs, shoving the milk carton into his hands. “Here. You pour. Little bit at a time.”

Once the sauce is thickening, Kagami seasons it and then leaves Aomine stirring so he can check the noodles and get a colander ready.

“Can I add the cheese yet? I’m getting bored.”

“You’ve been doing that for like a minute!”

Aomine sulks. “Yeah, but it’s been a _long_ minute and this’s _really_ boring.”

“Well, then _you_ can chop us up some vegetables.” Kagami reaches behind himself to pull the fridge open, jabbing his finger at the vegetable drawers.

“Good. Knives again. _That_ sounds like more fun.” He crosses behind Kagami, rifling through the drawers. “What’s easy?”

“All of it. Just pick whatever you wanna eat.”

Aomine hmphs, then grabs a bag out of the fridge. “Carrots. Carrots’re easy, yeah?”

Kagami glares at him. “Just do it!”

Aomine drops the bag on the counter. “Okay. Same knife?”

Kagami grabs it before he can pick it back up. “Yeah, but we should wash it… And anyway, you gotta peel them first.” He reaches over, flicking open a drawer so it whaps into Aomine’s hips.

Aomine gives both him and the carrots a deeply betrayed look, but manages to peel them adequately. Kagami drains the noodles and gives the sauce an inquisitive stir, deciding it’s ready for cheese. He warily lets Aomine add it, watching him suspiciously in case he steals any more and making sure they keep plenty in reserve.

In no time, Kagami’s getting out a casserole dish and setting it on the counter next to the stove. “Okay, you pour it in—HEY!”

Aomine upends the pot over the dish. _Most_ of the noodles go into it. Kagami’s left sticking the heel of his thumb in his mouth where it’d been splashed with hot sauce.

“Tha’ff _not_ how ‘oo to it!”

Aomine sniffs uncaringly, scratching his ear with a pinky. “What? Got it done fast.”

Kagami scowls at him a second more before pointing at the pot. “There’s still some in there. Hold it up so I can scrape it out.”

Aomine sighs like he’s just been asked to take on the trials of Hercules but does as he’s told. They spread the remaining cheese over top, and then Kagami grabs a box from a cupboard.

“…what, they got panko in America?”

He smacks Aomine’s shoulder with the box. “Of _course_ they do!” Honestly, he’s not totally sure since he hadn’t been the one grocery shopping back then, but hell if he’s gonna say so.

Finally, the mac and cheese is in the oven, the carrots sliced in a pot and waiting to be cooked. Kagami sets a timer and then stretches with a groan. Aomine edges past him, going to sit on the floor near the table.

“Hey, you gotta help me clean up!”

“Why? I helped cook; isn’t that enough?” Aomine's already dodging past him.

With an intensely put-upon grumble, Kagami dumps the pots into the sink.

They’re silent for a while, only the sound of Kagami washing up and Aomine now pacing around the living room, nosing around the sparse furniture.

“Why’d you wanna come over, anyway?”

“Dunno, just Tetsu said somethin’ about your biiiiiiig fancy apartment and I wanted to come see.” He’s silent a moment, glancing around. “It’s boring. And kinda…lonely.”

Kagami shrugs. “Not like I’m here much anyway. I see enough of everyone at school and practice.”

With a groan, Aomine flops onto the floor. “Can’t even imagine being alone like that. I’m always with Satsuki. Feels like we’ll just end up living together when we grow up. ‘Cept she can’t cook either.” He curls up, shooting Kagami a loose grin. “Guess I’ll have to move in here!”

Kagami chokes out a startled noise. “What the hell? I’m not looking after your lazy ass!”

Aomine drops his head back. “Why not? I’d let you borrow my shoes anytime! And…I dunno, maybe I could clean…stuff…”

Kagami chucks a wadded-up tea towel at him. “LIKE YOU ARE NOW?”

“HEY!” Aomine grabs it off his stomach, throwing it back. It trails in a lovely arc and smacks into the cupboards.

Kagami sniggers, drying his hands on another towel and then switching on the carrots. “Good thing you don’t play baseball.”

“Bet I’d still kick your ass.”

“Like hell you would!”

It’s not long before he’s draining the carrots and then bringing them and some bowls to set on the table (followed by Aomine grudgingly bringing the noodles).

Kagami watches him surreptitiously while they eat, wondering if he should take the opportunity to ask more about Kuroko’s past. Or Aomine’s own, for that matter. Or maybe he should be plumbing him for Touou’s secrets… He’s trying to decide whether to ask point-blank or attempt to be sneaky about it when he glances down at the dish.

“Hey! That was s’posed to be my dinner for the week!”

“Eh?” Aomine unrepentantly shoves another mouthful in his face. “ _You_ ate a bunch too! You shoulda thought of that before you made me do all that work. Can't be helped if I'm hungry.”

“Whatever. You owe me dinner.” He glowers down at the nearly-empty casserole.

“Sure.”

Kagami looks up sharply. Aomine’s leaning his chin on his hand and staring out the window, deceptively careless.

“I can’t cook, though, so you’ll have to make it. Or I’ll get takeout.” Aomine glances around. “We could watch something.”

“I guess.” Kagami pokes around his bowl, debating. “Like...friends??”

Aomine frowns across at him. “What the hell? Of course. _Rude_.”

Kagami can’t think of a non-embarrassing answer so he just smiles into his bowl, feeling warm and happy despite the winter chill outside.

 


End file.
